Nowe
Nowe is the main character in Drakengard 2. Raised by a dragon and a member of the Knights of the Seal, Nowe has a strong sense of justice. He is a New Breed, and the only one in the series. "I wish I could be a savior. I want to save you" - Nowe to Manah Story Childhood Not much is known about Nowe's past growing up. He was created by fusion of Inuart and Furiae in the Seed of Destruction, raised by Inuart's black dragon Legna. He grew up with Legna, knowing very little about the outside world and only able to speak the language of dragons. He was found by General Oror, the leader of the Knights of the Seal. When Oror asked Legna for custody of Nowe, Oror simply stated, "He will grow up as a wingless dragon here, a pointless creature. Let me take him and I will raise him to be a knight." Legna agreed and came with them. Knights of the Seal Nowe grew up under the training and protection of Oror, learning the ways of a human. He made friends with another female knight, Eris. The two became very close, and there was a time when Nowe even saved her after she was bitten by a snake. Nowe was titled "Savior" by Hierarch Seere, though after Oror's death he was looked down upon by many knights and called the "dragon child." At eighteen years of age, Nowe became a full fledged knight. He went to work right away, protecting the districts of Soul Flame and Shining Life from monsters. During these attacks, Nowe learned about the seals and the terrible truth about them, that the people that lived there were sacrafices for the seal. Nowe followed along with it though, eventually meeting a girl named Manah. She led a attack on the district of Soul Flame, and Nowe witnessed the death of it's guardian at her hands. Even after this, Nowe still didn't believe that Manah deserved to be put to death. After Manah escaped, Nowe helped track her down but lost her anyways. Soon after he was invited for a drink by General Gismor. It was there that he learned the truth, that Gismor had poisned Oror before he headed off into battle. He had even just poisned Nowe. Filled with rage, Nowe turned into his newbreed state for a brief minute and struck Gismore. After his head had cleared, Eris entered into the room. Nowe ran, chased by the knights. Destorying the Seals After Nowe fled the knights, he changed out of his knight attire and decided to head for home. It was there that he found Manah once more. She asked for his help in destorying the seals and he accepted. The two were soon attacked by the knights and Eris, Eris believeing Nowe to be under Manah's spell. Nowe and Manah headed to the district of Hallowed Water, defeating the knights there. They fought Hanch, and her pact partner Kelpie. After the battle, they decided they needed more information so they headed to the city of Rust. There, they met a masked man, who turned out to be Urick, a friend of Oror's and a ex-knight. Urick decided to join them on their journey, fighting more knight to get out of the town. There, they were confronted with Caim, the one eye'd man. The same man who had killed General Oror. Nowe put his revenge aside though, as he needed to get Manah out of there. They escaped and headed to the distrcit of Precious Light. There, the three fought through a army of knights and defeated Yaha,the guardian of that district. Needing to get information on the next district, the group left to find a city again. They fought a group of bounty hunters that were terrorizing the city and got information. They went to a empty valley to find this informant, only to find that it was a trap set by Eris. The group fought through hundreds of knights, only to be stopped by Caim's attack once more. The group retreated once again. After they rested, Manah parted ways with Nowe, and he went with Urick to the district of Shining Life. It was there however, that they learned that Manah had been captured. Their quest to save Manah led them to General Gismor once again. Nowe battled Gismor and freed Manah. Now a team again, they headed to the district of Shining Life again. They got to it's key, the holy flowers. However, Caim was waiting for them there. Nowe also learned that Urik was this districts Guardian. Nowe battled with Caim, not ready to let Urik die yet. Nowe lost the battle though, and Urick gave his life saving Nowe. Nowe gave his respects to Urick and left to continue on their quest. Their destination took them to the District of Holy Time. They fought the rest of the knights and into the tower. They were met with Gismor and Eris. Nowe and Gismor fought, and as Nowe was about to strike the final blow, Gismor transformed into his shade form and used Eris as a shield. He ran away, leaving Nowe to hold Eris in his arms. Nowe's tears fell as rage burned for the loss of his friend. Eris apologized for trying to stop Nowe, telling him where the key was. Nowe left with Manah and hunted down Gismor. They fought, Nowe winning once again. Gismor wouldn't just die easily though, destorying the sands of time to destory Nowe as well. Nowe escaped and was met by Heirarch Seere. Seere told them that the point of the seals was to hold the red dragon, and that now she would let lose her wrath on the world. With this in mind, Nowe set out of stop the red dragon, Angelus. They found her, and Legna fought her, and ended up chasing her to the castle of the goddess. Nowe feels familiarity in this castle, saying that it fills him with sadness. Fighting through hordes of undead, Nowe finally makes his way to the red dragon. Caim is also there, and the two learn that the two are pact partners. Caim ask's Nowe to kill Angelus and he does so. Nowe watches the two have their final moment, wondering what kind of bond they must have. A diffrent bond from him and Legna. Nowe watches as the sky turns red, now that the final seal is gone, and goes to find Seere for help since Manah has been driven insane. Instead of finding Seere, Nowe is met with strange monsters. After the battle, Legna states that the Dragon Library is finally revealed. Legna tells Nowe that it is there, that Nowe will find his answers. They fly to the library, only to be attacked by Holy Dragons. They fight there way through, going through the dragon library. There, Nowe learns about Caim and Angelus, the truth of his birth, and that he is the New Breed. After leaving, Nowe finds a ship under attack. They save the ship, and find out that Eris is indeed alive. Manah however, goes completly insane and is taken over by the god's once more. Nowe delves into her mind, fighting off her nightmares and saving her once more. Eris says that they must go to the holy lands to save the world. Legna agree's and takes them. Endings 'Ending 1-' They arrive at the Holy Lands, and Legna refuses to let Nowe help them establish the seals once more. He takes them to the Bone Casket, saying that Nowe is the dragons weapon, the New breed. It is Nowe's destiny to fight the gods. Nowe refuses and Legna attacks, defeating him. Nowe tells Manah that he wishes he could save her. Manah smiles, giving Nowe a kiss. During this, Nowe transform's into his Newbreed state, flying after Legna. The two fight and Nowe kills Legna. He returns to the other two, finding out that Eris is to be the new goddess and the dragons are disapearing. Nowe is devestated that he couldn't save Eris. Nowe stays with Manah, understanding that the world is once again controlled by the gods, and Eris won't be at peace. 'Ending 2- '''Nowe attempts to enter the bone casket, deciding that becoming a weapon would be the best choice. He is rejected however, and battles with it. The casket takes over Manah unfortunatly, and now Nowe must kill Manah. He does so, with great regret. Afterwards, Nowe and Eris join with the holy dragons, beggining their battle with the gods. '''Ending 3-' ( still a work in progress ) Nowe battle's the bone casket, saves Manah. He then transforms into the new breed and kills Legna. Afterwards, both the god's and the holy dragons are gone. Nowe now stands with Eris, Manah, and Seere, taking the fate of humanity into their hands. Appearance Nowe is eighteen years old at the start of Drakengard 2. He has brown hair and blue eye's. He is seen in the knight's uniform at the beggining of the game, and wears a brown leather outfit after he leaves the knights. During his New Breed transformation, Nowe's hear turns white, his pupils develop dragon like slits, and he gives off a blue glow. A blue symbol floats over his back as well. Weapons and Powers At the begining of his adventure, Nowe wields a long sword. After leaving the knights however, he uses a short sword that Oror once wielded. It is also stated, at some point, that Nowe recieves the seal blade, seal knife, Inuart's sword, and Caim's sword as well as many other weapons. From his main weapons, Nowe's powers allow him to fire swirling projectiles and/or slow down time. He is known to have the skills of a knight but the ferocity of a dragon. Eris once said, "Your wild, yet gentle" As a newbreed, Nowe's power increases to a greater degree, able to kill Legna ( holy dragon form ) single handedly. So far he is the only New breed in existence.